Sail on, Sailor
by Kohari
Summary: Oneshot fic inspired by Sail on Sailor which is a Christian song. It's been 3 yrs since Quatre's last seen the gang and he reflects on how he's changed and how much he misses them. This is his new Christian life.


Sail on, Sailor  
  
Kohari: This is just something I wrote, inspired by the song "Sail on, Sailor." Hope everyone's heard of it. Trust me, I know some people who haven't. But even if you haven't, I think you should read this. BTW, I don't own GWing or "Sail on Sailor."  
  
Summary: It has been three years since the Mariemeia incident, and two since Quatre had last seen Duo. Now, the blond head of the Winner family reveals his thoughts, and what he truly misses. He has changed.  
  
Begin Transmission  
  
"Sailin' over the ocean, in search of life's mysteries..."  
  
Quatre placed his hand over the window of the shuttle, overlooking the vastness of space: his home. It was, in its own way, an ocean. An ocean of nothingness.  
  
"Torn by tears and fears, forgotten dreams. Rusty old memories..."  
  
Quatre's mind took him back to the days when he had been teamed up with the other Gundam pilots, working side by side to defeat Oz and the White Fang (did I get all that right?). It had been three years since the Mariemeia incident. He sighed. No one knew how much he missed them all. They had lost contact long ago. Flashbacks appeared left and right, and he wondered how they were doing now.  
  
"Sail on, Sailor. 'Til you find what it is you're looking for..."  
  
What was he looking for? Was he, without realizing it, searching for them?  
  
"Trim your sail and turn your ship around. To the Lord..."  
  
Before he and Duo had last parted ways, he had taught him of Catholicism. It was wonderful to think that some higher, eternal-living being had created everything. That made it beautiful. Some higher Lord that loved everyone and everything. Even, him, the head of the Winner family. At least someone did. It hadn't taken long after Duo had waved his last good-bye (the last gesture Quatre had seen of him for over two years) before he converted to Christianity.  
  
"You go from port to port, and still your search goes on. Hoping that you'll find your way..."  
  
For some reason, he didn't feel close to God, though. He had traveled the colonies in hopes of somehow finding the Holy Spirit.  
  
"But loneliness and tears are all you'll ever find. Until your captain is the Lord..."  
  
He had left all his friends behind. All he had was his work. His duty as the Winner heir. But now, he seemed...friendless. Empty. All he got were stares. Glares. Sadness.  
  
"Sail on Sailor. 'Til you find what it is you're looking for. Trim your sail and turn your ship around. To the Lord..."  
  
But he kept going, knowing someday he'd find Jesus. He felt that the reason he wasn't close to God was that he was forgetting, somehow, to do something. As though ignoring His call. Still, he pressed on.  
  
"And when you find His love, you'll have no more to fear. He and His stars will be your guide..."  
  
Inspiration had come when the colony on which he was attending a conference became under attack. Something came over him, and he ran to the nearest unoccupied mobile suit, feeling God was with him as he protected the civilians. This was what was missing. Since then, he had traveled wherever people needed his help, preaching and defending. That was what God had called him to do. God led him, guided him, to help people. Quatre wasn't afraid in the heat of battle. He trusted the Lord.  
  
"He'll take the helm from you, together you will sail. Over oceans deep and wide..."  
  
He had handed the reins of his life over to God, and it was the best decision ever.  
  
"Sail on Sailor. 'Til you find what it is you're looking for. Trim your sail and turn your ship around. To the Lord..."  
  
Had he found what he truly needed to seek?  
  
"Yes, we're sailing o'er the ocean of praise. And our captain is the ancient of days...(splitting up last verse)"  
  
God took him where he needed to go.  
  
"Yes, we're sailing over the ocean..."  
  
Through space...  
  
"The Spirit is blowing our way. Yes the Spirit is blowing our way..."  
  
Yes, things were much better. This life was much more fulfilled, and he was happy. But there was one thing he missed. He wasn't ungrateful for this new, more promising life. It just lacked...the other pilots...  
  
"Sail on Sailor. 'Til you find what it is you're looking for. Trim your sail and turn your ship around. To the Lord."  
  
Quatre sighed again as he entered the port after the shuttle docked. It must not be meant to be. Then, he heard his name called. Duo? "That's right! And you better've missed us!" He pulled Winner into a friendly group hug with Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and yes, even Relena. Quatre looked up at Heaven, and he realized something that had never occurred to him before. He hadn't found his friends. God had given them to him.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Kohari: Hope you liked it. If you did, then please read "Note on Your Doorstep." I really want to know what you people think of my work. Thankies! Bye! 


End file.
